


Private Landscapes

by MysteriousBeekeeper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousBeekeeper/pseuds/MysteriousBeekeeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny and Luna sharing a quiet morning together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Landscapes

“I _have_ got a game tomorrow. Be careful it doesn’t show.”

Luna paused, dreamy eyes drifting up to meet their lover’s nervous expression, which was turned to them and illuminated by the morning sunlight peeking through the blinds. “I can stop, if you like.” They didn’t sound bothered.

The paint was still wet on Ginny’s back, autumn leaves swirling across her shoulder blades to match her fiery hair, which was swept over one freckled shoulder to lay across her breast. There were stars sparkling in a night sky of deep blues and purples, trees stretching from her side to reach after their escaped leaves, a shining silver moon at the base of her slender neck, and, only just begun, a large hippogriff perched atop a dark hill.

“No. No, please don’t,” said Ginny, her voice softer now, like the light Luna imagined touched the earth beneath that waxing moon on her skin. “Just,” a sigh, and Luna watched her shoulders sag as the breath escaped, “I don’t know what I’ll do, when this gets out, you know.”

“I understand.” With this permission, Luna continued to paint as they spoke, letting the brush lead the way more than their hand, as usual. “You’re afraid of what they’ll say. I don’t think that coming out is ever easy, and coming out to so many people must be even harder.” Here they paused, and picked up a touch more paint. “But then, it went alright for Harry, didn’t it?”

Ginny couldn’t help but chuckle. “Well, yes. That’s true. But then, he’s a hero, isn’t he? I’m just a quidditch player. A _damn good one_ , of course, but…” She shook her head and groaned. “I don’t know why I care at all, it’s not like I’m not proud of who I am.”

“I’m proud of who you are too.”

This time Ginny smiled in earnest. “Thanks. And I’m proud that you’re my--are you my girlfriend today?”

Luna thought for a moment. “Yes, I think I am.”

“Then I’m proud that you’re my girl, right now. And when you aren’t, I’m proud that you’re my partner. I’m always proud of who you are, and that I get to be with you. You know that, right?”

“Of course, I wouldn’t doubt that,” said Luna, smiling as she (yes, now that Ginny mentioned it, Luna did feel like “she” this morning--she usually did, but it felt very wonderful to know Ginny didn’t mind when she was they, or, on rare occasion, he) continued work on the wing of the hippogriff, which she had decided should be outstretched. On days like this, alone and relaxed with the girl she loved, Luna just about felt she had her own wings she could stretch, and go soaring.

“I think,” she added, after a few moments’ silence, “that when this dries, I’d like to paint a seaside scene on your stomach, and some dragonflies across your breasts.”

“That sounds lovely.” Ginny bit her lip for a moment, working up her courage. “And then, how about something on my arms? And on my face.”

“But that will show.”

Turning to face her lover, Ginny grinned before leaning closer to kiss her softly. Her hair fell into Luna’s paint brush, soft golden yellow streaking the copper waves. When they parted, both were smiling.

“Good,” decided Ginny, stroking her fingers down the side of Luna’s face. “I think I’m ready for it to show.”


End file.
